This invention relates generally to a personal digital assistant and telephone combination device.
In today""s mobile society an increasingly large number of individuals carry cellular telephones. A lesser number of individuals also carry personal digital assistants (PDAs) for scheduling, accessing the Internet, linking with computers, and maintaining contact information. Although cellular phones and PDAs are decreasing in size they are still bulky.
What is needed is a PDA/mobile phone combination that provides less bulk than the two separate devices and is easy to use.
It is a general object of the present invention to provide a portable device which incorporates cellular telephone capabilities and personal digital assistant capabilities.
The foregoing and other objects of the invention are achieved by a structure which includes a base which houses personal digital assistant electronics with an associated display screen, a telephone which includes a housing for some or all of the telephone-associated electronics hinged to the base so that, in one position, the telephone keypad is presented for operation with part of the PDA display exposed to act as a telephone display and, in a second position, the PDA display is exposed for operation as a personal digital assistant, and a cover is provided which, when closed, acts to protect the personal digital assistant and the telephone.